Fragile Love
by Lian4
Summary: Jace and Clary learn just how fragile love can be
1. Chapter 1

"Clary!" Isabelle screamed as the Ravener demon came up behind her.

Clary spun around sword arm up. She was too slow the ravener caught her in the side with its tail. Clary screamed plunging her sword into its head and twisting. It began twitching and folding in on itself until it faded from view. Clary clutched her side as she turned to see Simon engaged with a forsaken. She let out a yell drawing its attention to her. It turned and barreled towards her.

"Clary NO!" Simon cried as he watched the Forsaken slam into her carrying her out the window with it. He ran to the window and looked down. Five stories away, both the Forsaken, and Clary were unmoving.

"Simon!" Isabelle yelled as her whip flicked past him catching the tail of yet another ravener demon. It roared in pain.

Simon spun around quickly decapitating it with his sword. Isabelle ran past him and stared down at Clary's lifeless body pinned beneath the Forsaken's massive body. "By the angel…" She breathed.

Simon took off toward the doorway to the staircase on the west side of the abandoned warehouse. Isabelle on his heels. "Simon!" She called after him. "Simon slow down, we don't know what else might be in the shadows."

Seconds later Simon was heaving the Forsaken's large body off of Clary. He took her hand and felt for a pulse. Nothing…he reached up to her neck and found a very weak pulse. He heard her shallow, ragged breathing, and it frightened him. "Iz we have to get her out of here."

Isabelle looked down at them. "How bad is it?" She asked anxiously.

"She's barely breathing, I'm sure she's broken every bone in her body." Simon replied a catch in his voice.

"Put an iratze on her."Isabelle instructed trying to control her own emotions. "It will keep her alive till we get to the Institute. I'll send a fire message to the Silent Brothers to meet us there."

"How can you be so calm, this is CLARY!" Simon said looking at her incredulously.

Isabelle knelt to look Simon directly in the eyes. "If we both lose our heads, Clary will die."

Simon drew in a sharp breath. He knew Shadowhunters died young, but not this young. Clary still had the rest of her life to live. Her wedding to Jace was only four days away and that's all she had been talking about. She'd even made him go with her and Jocelyn to pick out her dress. He'd stood there uncomfortably and watched as Clary tried on dress after dress finally settling on a simple yet elegant gold dress with a sweetheart neckline and plunging back with a woven cover of red, yellow, and orange pearlescent beads sewn on going up the train that reminded him of fire. "Don't you die on me." Simon whispered as he knelt to gently pick her up in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

"How long is this healing thing supposed to take?" Simon complained.

"I don't know, it's usually pretty fast." Isabelle replied sitting forward on the bench outside the infirmary. "The Silent Brothers are very efficient."

"Do they usually kick you out?" Simon asked trying to look through the frosted doors.

"Only when it's really bad." Isabelle replied simply.

Simon sighed. "Why couldn't we just have called Magnus?"

"He's in Idris with Jace and Alec finalizing all the wedding plans at Herondale Manor."

"Those two are inseparable." Simon said his lips quirking up in a smile. "I wonder when they're going to get married."

Isabelle shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe Jace and Clary's wedding will push them to do it."

"If the wedding even happens," Simon said casting a glance at the doorway. "Did you call Clary's mom?"

"No," Isabelle replied looking up at him. "I thought you did."

"Oh my gosh, Iz I'm going to call her right now. She's going to flip!" Simon said quickly pulling out his phone and pressing the buttons. "If they open the doors call me." He added before quickly walking down the long hallway leading to the infirmary.

Isabelle sighed and leaned back against the wall. Jace an Alec were due back soon, she didn't know what she was going to tell Jace. She had promised him that she would look out for Clary. She knew he was going to be angry that she went hunting with Simon and Clary with them being novices, but Maryse insisted they be the ones to go clear out that warehouse before the demons attacked the Mundanes.

She heard footsteps approaching. Simon was coming back. "Jocelyn and Luke are on their way back, they were out at the farm so it's going to be a few hours." He said closing his phone and sitting down beside Isabelle.

"Do you want to go to the kitchen to get something to eat?" Isabelle suggested.

He shook his head. "No, I want to be here. At least until I know Clary's going to be all right." Isabelle took his hand. He felt how cold it was. He knew she was upset about Clary being hurt. "We could order from Taki's." He suggested. "We can have a picnic right here while we wait."

Isabelle smiled at him. "That would be nice." She agreed.

"Do you want the usual?" He asked opening his phone.

"With a strawberry milkshake please."

"You've got it." He said winking at her.


	3. Chapter 3

"I wonder where everyone is?" Alec asked as he made sure all the gears on the foyer door closed properly.

"No idea," Jace answered sounding hurt. "I figured Clary would be here waiting for me."

"I'm hungry," Alec said. "Why don't we order something from Taki's? It should be here by the time we get cleaned up and unpacked."

"I've missed Taki's." Jace agreed. "I don't know what I'm going to do when Clary and I go live in Idris."

"You'll find a place. Besides, I'll be there too since I'll be teaching at the Academy. I have no idea why you didn't want to take the position they offered you."

"I did and I didn't." Jace replied hanging his coat up on the long row of hooks by the door before sitting on the bench to take off his boots. "I mean, I want to teach other people how to survive, but I really want to be in battle. I'm hoping that they will ask me to be on the strategy council."

"They know you're one of the best strategists we have. The only reason they didn't ask you for the war against the Sebastian and the Endarkened was because you were too young." Alec said toeing off his boots.

"Considering we all had a hand in defeating Sebastian more than once I have no idea why they left us out. We knew his plans, we knew how he thought." Jace grumbled as he pulled at his gloves. He sighed heavily. "Anyway, that was three years ago. They still haven't talked to me."

Alec shrugged. "Maybe they're waiting till you make the move to Idris?"

"Who knows, the Clave does what the Clave wants."

"So do you want your regular from Taki's?" Alec said quickly, changing the subject. He knew the fact that the Clave underestimated Jace's abilities was a sore point for him. He'd taken the news that Alec had been asked to teach at the academy after they'd heard that Jace would be moving to Idris with Clary. Maryse and Isabelle were also moving back, since the family had been pardoned for their part in the Mortal War. He knew Jace would never be happy teaching. He was a great teacher, but he knew that the warrior blood in Jace overpowered his need for peace.

"Yes." Jace answered breaking into his thoughts. "Could you have them send a chocolate shake as well?"

"Sounds good, I'm going to get one too. We deserve it! Who knew weddings were such a complicated affair."

"Ummm YOU," Jace said smiling at him. "If you and Magnus would ever get over yourselves and just do it."

"Maybe we will…" Alec murmured. "After we eat." He added winking at Jace.

Jace threw his glove at him. "Fine, be that way! Just leave your parabatai out of the loop."

"You'll be in the loop as soon as there is a loop." Alec promised.

A knock at the door drew them to their feet. Alec gave Jace a puzzled look and went to open the door. Kaelie was standing there holding a bag. "Here's your order." She said politely.

"But, we didn't place it yet?" Alec said taking the bag and looking confused.

"It's for Simon." She said reading the bill. "That will be twenty dollars please."

Alec pulled out his wallet and handed Kaelie a crisp twenty dollar bill. "I hate to do this, but I have an order too."

"I wish you Shadowhunters would get your heads together." Kaelie complained in her tinkling voice. She pulled out a notepad. "What will you have?"

"Two burgers with the works, fries, and two chocolate milkshakes." Alec replied sounding amused.

"All right. I'll be back in twenty minutes." Kaelie answered putting the pad in her apron. "I expect a BIG tip."

Alec winked at Jace. "Ok you'll be back in twenty minutes and Jace will give you a kiss."

Kaelie giggled. "I'll see you in twenty then!"

Alec shut the door behind her chuckling to himself.

"I am NOT going to kiss her." Jace said curtly.

"She knows you're engaged." Alec shot back.

"That hasn't stopped her before." Jace countered. "She's tried."

"Don't worry," Alec said smirking at him. "I'll protect you."

"Oh shut up." Jace chuckled. "Let's go find Iz and Simon."


	4. Chapter 4

"The food is taking a long time." Isabelle complained.

"Maybe they had to pick the strawberries." Simon muttered. He really didn't feel like eating. His best friend was behind the doors of the infirmary. She could be dying, and they were stuck out here instead of being inside helping any way they could.

"Earth to Simon?" Isabelle said waving her hand in front of his face.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." He murmured.

The loud crash of the door to the Institute drew Isabelle's attention. "Jace and Alec are back."She said standing up.

"Or the food is here." Simon said his gaze fixed on the infirmary's frosted glass doors.

"I'll be right back." Isabelle said hurrying down the bridge to the stairwell.

When she reached the stairs she heard the doorbell ring. She knew that it would be the food from Taki's. She walked to the elevator slowly, not wanting to face Jace and Alec.

"Clary?" Jace called up the elevator shaft.

"No it's just me, it's Isabelle." She called back.

"Where's Clary? Jace called as she saw him come into view through the cage around her.

"She's upstairs," Isabelle said. "Is that the food we ordered?"

"Yeah!" Alec yelled. "You owe me twenty dollars."

The cage crashed to a halt placing Isabelle face to face with her brothers. She stepped off hoping that she didn't look to anxious.

"Are Simon and Clary training?" Jace asked pushing past her.

"No," Isabelle said grabbing Jace by his arm and spinning him around.

"What are you doing?" Jace complained. "I'm tire and I need a good shower and some alone time with Clary."

"I'm sure you do." Alec teased knowing exactly what Jace meant by 'alone time.'

"Jace, listen." Isabelle began quietly.

Jace eyed his sister. He knew she was a terrible liar. He also knew when something was wrong. "What happened?"

"It's Clary," Isabelle began. "She's been hurt."

"Hurt…" Jace said. "How bad is it?"

"Pretty bad." Isabelle replied trying to blink back the tears that were stinging her eyes. "You remember when Alec was stung by the demon that took over that woman in Clary's building?"

"Yes.." Jace answered carefully.

"Clary was stung by a Ravener demon. She was saving Simon's life."

"That shouldn't be too bad." Alec replied. "Just a few runes and she'll be fine."

"Please let me finish." Isabelle said putting her hand up. "After Clary was stung, she took on a Forsaken that was attacking Simon. She killed it, but they fell out of the window of the warehouse. The forsaken was huge and fell on top of her.

"How far…" Jace said clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Five stories." Isabelle whispered.

"Is that all…" Jace said darkly.

Isabelle nodded mutely.

Jace pushed past her into the elevator slamming the door separating him from Isabelle and Alec.

They watched as the elevator roared to life squealing and banging its way up the long gilded tube.

Alec took Isabelle's hand. "How bad…"

"I really don't know." She answered choking back a sob. "They've been in there a long time."

Just then the doorbell rang.


	5. Chapter 5

Just as Jace reached the infirmary doors, they opened revealing a tired looking Maryse. "Jace, I am glad you're back. We need you and Alec to help us."

Jace stared at her blankly. "Help?"

"Yes, we need you to hold Clary down as we withdraw the Ravener's stinger from her neck. If she moves she will be paralyzed."

Jace stepped into the infirmary, it smelled like bleach, medicine, and ichor. He saw a lone figure lying on one of the beds in the middle of the room. Brother Jeremiah and Tessa stood together speaking in low murmurs. They turned as Jace entered the room.

"Jace Wayland." Brother Jeremiah's voice came into his head.

"It's Herondale." Jace corrected curtly.

"I am sorry, I had forgotten you took your father's name." Brother Jeremiah apologized. "We are doing everything we can to help your Clary."

"How bad is it?" Jace asked.

"It's not good." Tessa said appearing beside him. "Clary was already wounded when she took on the forsaken. She was hit by a weapon made of demon metal. The ravener poison is more toxic to her in her weakened state."

Jace walked around the side of the bed and knelt down. He put his hand on Clary's forehead. She was burning up with fever and sweating profusely. He looked up at Tessa. "Is she going to die."

Something flickered in Tessa's eyes as she paused before answering Jace's question. "We do not know." She answered quietly. "There is something else you must know."

"What?"

"Jace." Maryse said putting her hand on his shoulder. "Clary was going to tell you when you returned."

"Tell me what?" Jace pressed.

"Clary is pregnant." Brother Jeremiah replied.

The floor tilted beneath Jace. He put his hand on the bed to steady himself. Clary was pregnant, he was going to be a father. He also knew he could lose them both.

"Jace, did you hear me?" Maryse asked sounding concerned.

"No, I'm sorry. Tell me again?" He answered.

"I need you to hold her shoulders tightly as Tessa and Brother Jeremiah withdraw the stinger. Alec, make sure you hold both her knees and her feet." Maryse instructed.

Jace gently placed his hands on Clary's shoulders holding them firmly, but not enough to hurt her. Alec took his place at the foot of the bed straddling Clary's legs with his own and pinning her to the bed.

"All right. We're going to begin." Tessa said.

Clary's body tensed and she cried out in agony as the stinger was pulled from her neck. Brother Jeremiah quickly wrapped a bandage smeared with an aromatic blend of herbs around her open wound. Black ichor oozed onto the bed.

Alec appeared across from Jace. "Are you okay?" He asked in a worried tone. Jace's face was very pale.

"No.." Jace admitted. "I won't be until I know that Clary will live."


	6. Chapter 6

Jace sat in the darkness watching Clary's still form. He felt horrible. All night she'd been murmuring and sobbing in her sleep. He knew these dreams were caused by the venom and demon metal in her system. He wanted to help her but all he could do was rub her back and say soothing words as the dreams tore Clary's mind apart. He'd resorted to putting a sleep rune and a peace rune on her so she could rest. He knew that they had told him not to but he couldn't bear seeing her suffer.

"Jace…" Clary murmured…

He took her hand. "It's all right, I'm here. You're safe."

She took a deep, shuddering, breath. Jace's heart jumped into his throat. "Clary, please don't leave me."

He took another bandage off of the small metal table beside the bed. He emptied the ichor stained water from the previous pan into the sink in the bathroom cursing silently at Isabelle who never seemed to be able to clean up after herself. He rinsed it three times then filled it with warm water. He walked back to Clary's bed and put it on the table. He opened the glass bottle that Magnus had given them to use to combat the poison in Clary's system and sprinkled a generous amount in the water stirring it with his hand. He picked up the rolled bandage and unrolled it into the water leaving it to soak.

He turned and bent over Clary gingerly removing the ichor and poison covered bandage on her neck depositing it in the small metal bucket he'd put under the table. He'd burn them later. Gently he wiped at the ichor staining the back of Clary's neck. Every time he did this it seemed like more venom was coming out of the wound.

"Good." He murmured as he placed the rag into the water. He rinsed the back of her neck several times and then took the bandage out and smeared it with the tarry black salve that Brother Jeremiah had given them for Clary's wound. He carefully dressed Clary's wound and went to the bathroom so he could clean the basin and wash his hands.

"Jace?" Alec called.

"I'll be right out." Jace called back peeking out the bathroom door.

"Sorry I caught you at such an…inconvenient moment." Alec chuckled.

"Piss off…" Jace teased back.

Alec walked over to Clary's bed and sat in the metal chair beside it. She looked less pale and the dark circles under her eyes were fading. He pulled a small dark blue bottle out of his jacket pocket. "Magnus sent more of that tincture for Clary." He said placing it on the table.

"I thought you were staying there tonight." Jace said coming out of the bathroom.

"I didn't want to leave you here alone." Alec said. "You need someone to make sure you take care of yourself."

Jace grinned at him and sat down on Clary's bed. "Thanks."

"That's what a parabatai is for." Alec replied putting his hand on Jace's shoulder.

"How's Magnus?"

"He's…glittery." Alec chuckled.

"Uh..huh.." Jace murmured winking at him. "I see how you are."

"So are you ready?" Alec asked changing the subject.

"For the wedding," Jace replied sounding confused. "I don't even know if it's going to happen."

Alec shook his head. "No I mean, the baby. Are you ready to be a father?"

"I don't know." Jace answered sighing. "I don't even know if the baby survived."

"Magnus said he could feel the baby and that it seemed okay." Alec countered.

"He could be wrong." Jace said sadly. "We won't know anything until Clary wakes up."

Alec looked at his parabatai, he could see Jace was hurting inside. "Jace…" He began sympathetically.

"It's all right," Jace said quickly. "I know what you're going to say. Don't lose hope."

Alec nodded. "You know they're doing everything they can. Clary's strong; look at how much she's been through. There's no way she's going to let this beat her."

Tears stung Jace's eyes. "I don't know," He said hoarsely. "This is bigger than both of us."

Alec shook his head. "No, it's not. Not even remotely. Jace, you guys saved us all from Sebastian."

Jace chuckled. "If I remember you were there too."

"I wouldn't have been there if you weren't so reckless." Alec laughed. "Sometimes, I'm glad you are."

"Clary was reckless." Jace said bitterly.

"That's why she loves you." Alec murmured.

"What?"

"She loves you because you're reckless. You're not safe, you've never been that way."

"But,"

"Jace shut up and let me talk for once. You're not the only one who can make speeches." Alec said.

Jace laughed.

"Anyway, you're reckless. If you were safe you'd never have met Clary. She would still be a mundane."

"She was never a mundane." Jace retorted.

"That's not what you thought at first." Alec reminded him. "You thought she was just a crazy mundie."

" A beautiful, crazy, mundie." Jace corrected him.

"Yes, a beautiful, crazy, mundie." Alec repeated. "And you were the reckless Shadowhunter out to save the world or die trying."

"I guess…" Jace murmured.

"What I'm trying to say is, Jace Clary has a reckless streak all her own. That's why you are such a perfect fit for each other. It was written in the stars that you two were meant to be together. Even when the odds are stacked against you, you can overcome anything. This is just another thing to overcome, but the thing is Jace, when you're together, you're unstoppable." He reached over to touch Jace's shoulder. "Jace, this isn't going to stop Clary from marrying you. Fate doesn't have it planned that way."

"Remind me who is supposed to be the speechmaker here?" Jace said raising an eyebrow.

"You can't always be the perfect one." Alec shot back. "I learned from the best."

Jace grinned. "Who, me?"

Alec shook his head and winked at Jace. "No, Hodge."

Jace's eyes darkened as he thought of their old teacher. "He did have a way with words."

Alec nodded. "Yes, he did. He taught us more than we could ever imagine. I miss him."

"I do too." Jace agreed. "He was an incredible man."

"And you are too Jace." Alec said. "That's why you and Clary are an unstoppable force. You complement each other, and that is a rare thing. Even more rare than parabatai."

"Yet here we are." Jace pointed out.

"Yes," Alec agreed. "Here we are."

Jace's stomach growled breaking the silence.

"And we are hungry?" Alec asked winking at him.

"I guess so." Jace chuckled.

"So, Taki's?" he asked.

Jace shook his head. "I can't leave her. I want to be here when she wakes up."

"What do you want?" Alec asked pulling out his phone.

"The usual I guess." Jace answered.

"All right then, I'll order it and we'll have a late dinner."


	7. Chapter 7

Alec sat watching as Jace picked at his hamburger. "Overdone?" He asked breaking the silence.

"No." Jace said a faint blush tingeing his cheeks. "Just thinking…"

"About what?" Alec asked sitting forward and crumpling the wrapper that had been on his hamburger.

"About Clary and about the baby."

"Are you afraid it's going to be ugly like you?" Alec teased throwing the wrapper across the room into the garbage pail by the bathroom.

"Showoff." Jace muttered. "You cheated."

Alec grinned. "And you're changing the subject."

Jace sighed heavily. "I'm wondering if the demon metal and the venom could have an effect on the baby. I mean look at what happened with Sebastian, Valentine fed Jocelyn demon blood the whole time she was pregnant with Sebastian."

"That won't happen." Alec said shaking his head. "He was also raised by Valentine and from what I understand of him, he was heartless."

"He wasn't…" Jace said as memories flooded his mind of his 'father' teaching him to play the piano and read famous works of literature, of training and torture.

"Jace, I'm sorry." Alec said quietly.

"No, it's all right." Jace breathed. "There's so much you don't know, so much I can't tell you."

Alec put his hand on Jace's shoulder. "You can tell me anything, I'm your parabatai."

"I know." Jace said bringing his hand to hold onto Alec's wrist. "It's not that I can't tell you, it's…like those memories are in a fog, half fantasy half reality."

"I'm here always, you know that."

Jace nodded. "I know."

"Jace…" Alec said staring at Clary. "Look…"

Jace moved to Clary's side pushing some loose strands of hair out of her face. "Clary?" He whispered.

Clary's eyes fluttered open. "Jace?" She murmured. "Where am I?"

"You're back at the Institute, you're safe." Jace said kissing her gently on the lips.

"What happened?"

"You were trying to play hero according to Isabelle." Alec said taking her other hand.

Clary winced.

"Are you in pain?" Jace asked quickly his brow furrowing in concern.

"A little, my head." Clary choked.

Jace drew an Iratze on her shoulder and watched it sink beneath her skin leaving yet another white scar on her porcelain skin. He placed a kiss against the scar. "Better?"

Clary shook her head. "No…" she answered as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"It's all right my love." Jace soothed. "You have venom and demon metal in your system, it will take time to be purged out. Just rest, I'll be here when you wake."

Clary closed her eyes. "Jace…" She whispered.

"Yes?"

"I love you." She sighed.

Jace kissed her forehead. "I love you too."


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Jace was awakened by Maryse and escorted to her office. When they opened the door Isabelle and Alec were waiting for them.

"What's going on?" Jace asked seeing the concerned look on Alec's face.

Maryse sat down in the large battered chair behind the desk. "Jace, there's been an incident."

"Incident…what are you talking about?" He asked.

"Jace," Maryse said quietly. "Jocelyn and Luke Garroway have been killed."

The room began to spin Jace put his hands to his head to stop it. "How…"

"There are traces of fairy magic left behind at the farmhouse." Maryse explained. "There have been rumblings in Downworld of Unseelie Court activity against Shadowhunters."

"No…" Jace murmured. "By the Angel…Clary."

Alec put his hand on Jace's shoulder. "The Clave is looking into it right now."

"Clary, this is going to destroy her." Jace breathed.

"I know my son." Maryse said gently. "This is a tragedy; we will need to be strong for Clary. You will need to be strong for Clary."

Jace nodded blinking back tears. "I know." He choked.

"I have spoken to the Inquisitor and he told me that both Luke and Jocelyn will be buried with Shadowhunter rites and honors." Maryse said. "This is unheard of and rare considering that Luke is a Werewolf, because of his help in uniting the Shadowhunters with Downworlders he is being given the honors that were taken from him when he was bitten."

Jace looked up at her. "Thank Robert for both of us." He answered emptily.

There was a soft knock on the door. Simon appeared as the door opened. "Jace, Clary's asking for you."

Jace nodded and pushed himself to his feet quickly wiping the tears from his face.

"Simon, we need to talk to you." Isabelle said rising to meet him.

Simon nodded looking confused.

Alec walked with Jace to the infirmary, he kept a hand on Jace's shoulder to steady him. He could feel the tension in his shoulders. "Jace,"

Jace turned to him, his eyes were blank. "I don't know how I'm going to tell Clary."

"We shouldn't tell her till she's stronger." Alec said shaking his head. "It will slow her recovery."

"She should be there when they're burned."

"She'll be too weak." Alec began.

"She needs to be there. It's her mother, and it's Luke. It's all that she had in this world." Jace choked.

"She still has Simon."

"She does." Jace agreed. "She's alone, an orphan in this world. Like so many Shadowhunter children. We need to be her family."

"Jace, you're going to be her husband. She will have a new family. It won't replace Luke, or Jocelyn in her heart. Maybe it will ease her pain."

"I don't know." Jace sighed. "I just don't know."


	9. Chapter 9

Jace was awakened by Alec insistently shaking him and calling his name. He'd been up most of the night holding Clary in his arms as she sobbed over the loss of her mother and Luke. It had taken a sleep draught disguised as tea to convince her to rest, even as she slept she sobbed and called out for her mother. He'd felt so helpless in trying to ease her pain. He'd only fallen asleep a few hours ago after he was sure Clary was in a deep and healing sleep.

"Alec what is it?" He asked rolling over.

"Jace," Alec said urgently. "Clary's gone…."

Jace sat up quickly. "What do you mean?" He looked over at the cot where Clary was supposed to be resting. It was empty. He stood up steadying himself against the bedrail as his body fought him against the quick change in position.

Alec caught his arm. "I was checking on you and Clary."

"Go get Iz and Simon." Jace ordered. "Meet me at the residential wing. I have an idea of where she's going."

Seconds later Jace was at the end of the long hallway leading down to the rooms where he, Alec, and Isabelle slept. He ran down to the large suite that had been prepared for after his wedding to Clary. The room was empty.

"Jace!" Alec called from further up the hallway. "We've found her."

Jace ran back to Clary's current room. Isabelle, Simon, and Alec were on her balcony. Simon was on the ground cradling Clary's head in his lap. The remnants of a portal glimmered in the air.

"The portal must have drained her energy." Isabelle said.

"She's not going to die too?" Simon asked in a pained voice.

"No," Alec said. "She's just exhausted."

Jace knelt and picked Clary up, cradling her in his arms. He walked carefully to her bed, placing her gently on the dark red coverlet. "Alec, can you call Magnus."

Alec nodded and pulled out his phone before walking out onto the balcony.

"Jace." Isabelle said. "Look."

Jace looked where Isabelle was pointing. Clary's bag lay in the doorway to the balcony where she dropped it when she collapsed.

"Where was she going?" Isabelle said.

"I don't know, maybe to the farm, back to the bookstore….or even Idris." He answered.

"Simon?" Isabelle asked.

Simon stared at her blankly and shrugged. "I don't know. Did you tell her they suspect the Seelie Queen for what happened?"

Jace shook his head. "No, I knew she would go after her, and we will once Clary is strong enough."

"If the Clave will allow it," Alec countered coming back into the room. "The Clave…"

"Will take forever to do anything." Jace finished. "This requires a fast and immediate answer."

"And they will strip you of your marks!" Isabelle warned.

"You don't know that." Jace replied shaking his head.

"Neither do you, and hasn't Clary lost enough already. She can't lose you too." Simon said. "I know I've had as much as my heart can handle with this news. Imagine what Clary's feeling."

"I think I know." Jace answered quietly. "Or at least I have a good idea."

"Jace…" Clary murmured her eyes flickering open.

"Hey," Jace said moving to sit beside her. He took her hand. "Where were you going?"

"I needed to go to the farm, to see where they died." Clary choked.

"You need to rest." Jace soothed. "I promise I will take you there. His pack is taking care of everything. You have to be well when we go to Idris for the funerals."

"I don't know if I can, I don't know if I can be strong enough." Clary choked.

"Clary," Jace said gently wiping away her tears with his thumb. "You are one of the strongest people I know, and I'll be right there beside you." He gently pulled her to him wrapping his arms around her. "Clary, I love you. If there's anything, I mean _anything_ that I can do to ease your pain. I'll do it. I'd die for you."

"Don't…" Clary began.

"Shh…it's all right. I'm not planning on going anywhere." He gently eased her back onto the pillows, then reached down and brushed the stray hair from her face. "Rest my love."

Clary closed her eyes and Jace stood up. She caught his wrist with her hand. "Don't leave." She whispered.

He smiled at her warmly. "Don't worry, I promise I'll be right here when you wake."


	10. Chapter 10

Jace stood in the window of the training room. The cool air flowed over him, he closed his eyes. Nothing smelled like the air in Idris. They'd come the night before at the behest of the Clave to finalize the funerary arrangements for Jocelyn and Luke. He'd carried Clary in his arms through the portal as she slept. He'd finally gained ownership of Herondale Manor and he was glad that they could stay here. Alicante was so bright at night, he couldn't sleep. It was so noisy there, especially because it was the Inquisitor's house. There were visitors at all hours. Here it was quiet, you could hear yourself think. But, thinking was the last thing he wanted to do. If he started thinking he'd think about the funeral today, about seeing Clary's stricken face in the sea of mourners at Luke and Jocelyn's pyres. He'd think about the howls that went late into the night even as the fires burned down. He'd think about how Clary cried herself to sleep in his arms. Thinking was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Jace?" Alec said coming into the large windowed room.

Jace turned and picked up his towel from the long bench wiping his face then draping it over his shoulders. "Alec, I thought you were sleeping."

"I thought the same thing." Alec said bending to pick Jace's water bottle from the floor. "Couldn't sleep?" He asked handing it to him.

"Not really, Clary needs the sleep so much more than I do. I'm afraid my tossing and turning would wake her." Jace admitted sinking onto the bench.

Alec sighed and sat down beside him.

"How's Simon?" Jace asked looking at his Parabatai.

"He's a wreck. Jocelyn and Luke were like family to him. He blames himself for what happened to Clary. He's driving himself crazy with guilt. Isabelle had to give him a sleeping draught to calm him."

"He's been through so much." Jace agreed quietly. "More than any Mundane should have to bear."

"He's not a Mundane." Alec said. "He never really was. He's one of the bravest people I've ever met, whether it be recklessness, stubbornness, or just plain stupidity."

Jace chuckled. "I wonder that too sometimes."

"He reminds me of someone else I know." Alec said grinning.

Jace raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

Alec winked at him. "A certain ten year old that took over my bedroom and cleaned it the first day he moved in."

"You had no idea what order was." Jace teased.

"And you never knew how to hold back. You charged in head on no matter what danger might lay ahead." Alec countered.

"That's why you're my Parabatai. You protect me from myself." Jace agreed.

"And you protect us all." Alec said quietly.

"I didn't protect Jocelyn and Luke." Jace said bitterly shaking his head. "It's my fault that this is happening, that this happened."

Alec stared at him. "What are you talking about?"

"I angered the Seelie Queen. We knew there would be revenge, we just didn't know when."

"Wait, hold on here." Alec said. "You alone did not anger the Seelie Queen. I killed Meliorn, Clary killed Sebastian. You had _nothing_ to do with it!"

"I led you on that stupid quest for revenge. I didn't think it out." Jace replied. "I could have gotten us all killed."

"But you didn't, and we won." Alec pointed it out. "You know that the Fair Folk are an old and often bitter race. Angel's sake, they get angry if the wind blows the wrong way on a full moon."

"But it didn't, and here we are."

Alec sighed. "Jace, whatever the coming days bring. I'm right here beside you and I'll back you up no matter what choices you make. I don't ever question you."

Jace raised an eyebrow.

"You know what I mean. At the end of the day, I know that the decisions you make are for the good of us all." He pushed himself up off the bench. "Get some rest. Your daughter's going to keep you up all night."

"Wait, what did you say?" Jace said staring at Alec.

Alec put his hand over his mouth. "Jace, I'm sorry. He didn't tell you?"

"Who?"

"Magnus, he told me you're having a daughter." Alec breathed.

"We didn't want to know." Jace gasped.

"Jace, I'm so sorry!" Alec said. "I didn't mean to…"

"It's all right." Jace said holding up his hand. "A daughter…" He whispered as a smile spread across his face. "Lillianna Jocelyn…"

"What?" Alec asked.

"Lilliana Joceyln." Jace repeated. "We were talking about baby names even before we knew Clary was pregnant, and Clary told me she likes the name Lily."

"Not a normal Shadowhunter name." Alec said.

"That's why we decided on Lilliana, it's the name of a Great Great Grandmother on my Mother's side. I checked the books when we were filing the papers to take ownership of Herondale manor. I'd read about it in the books at the Clave, but the papers confirmed it."

"When did you decide on Jocelyn?" Alec asked.

"Just before we went through the portal, I heard Clary murmuring in her sleep. She wanted to name the baby Jocelyn."

"Another nontraditional thing to do," Alec said.

"I'm going to suggest it as a middle name. I think Clary will agree."

Alec nodded. "It's a beautiful name." He turned to walk out the door.

"Alec." Jace said.

He turned. "Yes?"

"Thank you."

"Get some sleep Jace." Alec said "Morning comes early, and I fully intend on beating you to Lake Lyn."

"Fat chance," Jace chuckled under his breath.


	11. Chapter 11

Jace watched as Clary picked at the eggs he'd made her for breakfast. "Are you all right?" He asked.

She shook her head. "You know what the first thought I had this morning was?"

"No, what was it?" He asked taking her hand across the table.

"That I should ask my mom how long the morning sickness lasted for her." Clary choked.

"Oh, my love." He sighed standing and pulling her into his arms. Clary dissolved into tears the minute his arms were around her. He gently stroked her back.

"Jace," She sniffed pulling away from him.

"Yes?" He asked his eyes scanning her face.

"I need to go to the farm, you promised that you would take me there as soon as I was strong enough."

Jace sighed heavily. "Clary, are you sure this is something you want to do? The funerals were yesterday."

"Jace…" She said cutting him off. "I have to do this."

Jace fell quiet. He looked down at her for a long time. He nodded slowly.

She reached up and gently touched his face with her hand. "Thank you."

He nodded again taking her hand in his and kissed it gently.


	12. Chapter 12

Clary felt the ground tilt beneath her as she emerged from the portal. Instantly she felt Jace's hands on her steadying her. She didn't realize how much the pregnancy had had an effect on her body, it didn't help that she was still fighting the effects of the demon metal in her system. Jace looked at her nervously.

"Clary?"

She nodded. "I'm all right." She panted.

He held onto her for several seconds, making sure she was all right. He didn't want to risk her or their baby. "Can you go on?" He asked.

She nodded. He took her hand leading her through the long field near the lake where they'd spent the evening after Luke and Jocelyn's wedding. He felt her pause for a moment and caught her looking towards the lake.

"Luke wanted to be buried here." She murmured.

Jace nodded. "Because he couldn't imagine ever being buried in Idris. He lost that when Valentine had the wolves attack him."

"I still don't understand why they allowed a Downworlder's bones to be buried among those of Shadowhunters."

"I think what will happen is that his bones and ashes will be collected and interred with your mother's." Jace said. "They'll be together forever as they intended."

"I just, it's so hard being here knowing they're not waiting for me inside."

"If this is too hard, we can go back to the Institute." Jace offered.

Clary shook her head. "No, I have to see where they died."

"I can show you, but the pack cleaned up the scene. They had to cover the tracks of the person who did it."

"To protect the Shadow world," Clary finished a hint of frustration creeping into her voice. "Who would have known? I mean there's no neighbors for miles."

"The antique buyers that come here to buy books from Luke, the sheriff, anyone really. This place isn't warded, it couldn't be because of Luke…"

"Because Luke was a Werewolf," Clary finished.

Jace nodded. "The Shadowhunters ward against evil. Unfortunately Downworlders have a bit of the darkness inside of them, no matter what side they fight for."

"It doesn't seem fair." Clary breathed. "Luke was good, Luke was always good."

"I know my love." Jace agreed. "We'd better get going. I can feel eyes on us."

Clary nodded. She could feel it too and it made her uneasy. She didn't know whether they would be met by Maia and her pack, or something else all together and she didn't want to wait around to find out.


	13. Chapter 13

The door squealed in protest as Jace pulled it open shattering the stillness that night brings. It sent chills up Clary's spine. She thought that Luke had fixed that door because he always complained how the squeals of the door would particularly drive him crazy because of his wolf hearing. He said it was almost like a dog whistle.

"Clary, come inside." Jace urged pulling out his Witchlight.

Clary absently followed him into the house. It smelled of Murphy's Oil Soap and dust. Jace's Witchlight cast an eerie glow in the sitting room forming grotesque shadows against the walls. Jace handed Clary the Witchlight and walked towards the door. He closed it and flipped the light switch on. It took several seconds for Clary's eyes to become accustomed to the unfamiliar brightness.

Jace walked back over to her. "You okay?"

She nodded and handed him the Witchlight. "Yeah, it just seems so cold here now."

"The Pack has been taking good care of the place. Maia said that they'd take care of it until you decided what you were going to do with it. Maia and Bat are also running the book shop in the city. They're putting the profits into a bank account for the baby."

Clary's words caught in her throat, and tears stung her eyes. "That's….I mean…." She stammered and then took a deep breath. "Tell them I said thank you."

A ghost of a smile played at the corners of Jace's lips. "I already did." He took her hand gently. "Where do you want to go?"

"I want to see where it happened." Clary replied quietly.

Jace frowned thoughtfully. "The sun will be up in a few hours. Why don't we wait and go out when we can see?" He suggested.

"All right," Clary reluctantly agreed.

"Are you hungry? The pack knew we were coming so I'm sure they stocked the fridge." Jace offered.

Clary shook her head. "No, food right now is a bad idea. Everything I eat makes me sick."

"Why don't we go upstairs to your room and rest? You look tired."

"Yes," Clary breathed looking toward the kitchen. She expected her mother to come out any second.

Jace took her hand and led her upstairs. She quickly stripped out of her gear and pulled on a pair of comfy light blue sweatpants and the Space Invaders T-shirt Simon had given her for Christmas. She smiled as she remembered his fondness for the game. They'd played it at his house many nights talking and laughing about the day's events at school. Simon would give the characters funny voices as he played saying "Take that you dirty aliens." By the time they were done they were both breathless from laughing.

"Clary?" Jace's voice broke into her head, waking her from her reverie.

"Yeah?" She said quietly.

He offered her a teacup full of steaming liquid. When had he gone downstairs?

"I made you some tea; I thought it might settle your stomach. I put a few drops of the elixir that Magnus made for you to drive the demon poison from your system in it as well. I know it's bitter so I put lemon and honey in it for you."

"Thank you." Clary replied taking the cup from him. She wasn't a big fan of tea but somehow she thought Jace made the best tea she'd ever tasted. She gratefully took a sip of the hot liquid. Jace had done a good job of masking the bitterness of the elixir just as he had said.

She watched as Jace stripped off his gear. She could see his muscles rippling as he moved. He'd changed much over the last few years growing into his body so that he was no longer a gangly youth but a young man. She'd also changed, she'd grown a few inches and her bust line had grown as well. She'd finally gotten the curves she'd wished for in school. It didn't seem to matter much anymore because she'd found her Prince Charming.

A pleasant, warm, fuzziness spread over her as she finished her tea. She suddenly felt very relaxed and tired. She walked over to the bed bumping into it almost dropping the cup. Suddenly cool, rough hands were holding her upright. The teacup disappeared from her hands and she felt herself being eased onto the bed.

A voice came to her that sounded as if it were coming through a tunnel. "Rest Clary." She felt the burn of a rune on her arm and closed her eyes wearily.

"Jace…" She whispered.


	14. Chapter 14

Clary awoke a few hours later in the warmth of Jace's arms. She tried to close her eyes but she felt wide awake. She carefully sat up and walked to the window. The morning mist was covering the fields giving them an ethereal look. Her stomach growled intruding on her lovely thought.

She went downstairs and looked in the refrigerator. Just as Jace had said it was well stocked. She pulled out some eggs and bacon and placed them on the counter. She brought out the juice and the can of coffee that Luke insisted tasted better if he kept it refrigerated. She never saw the difference in it, but it made him happy so she and Jocelyn went along with it.

After she put the juice and coffee on the counter she went about getting bread and the other items she would need to make breakfast. She turned on the stove and as the gas hissed and lit into fire she was hit by a wave of nausea. She ran to the bathroom that Luke built under the staircase and fell to her knees heaving and emptied the meager contents of her stomach into it. She remained still for several minutes after it was over taking deep breaths, trying to calm her shaking body.

"Clary?" Jace's voice called upstairs.

She pushed herself upright and flushed the toilet. Then she pulled out several of the tissue out of the box on top of the toilet and wiped her eyes and mouth. After she was sure her face was clean she opened the cabinet and took out the mouthwash. By the time she'd washed the revolting taste from her mouth, she heard Jace in the kitchen.

"Clary?" He called again.

"I'm in the bathroom. I'll be right there." She called back.

By the time she'd finished her last word, Jace was there putting his arms around her. "Morning sicknes?" He asked.

She nodded. "This pregnancy is sure taking its toll on my body."

"From what I've read it goes away after the third month, by then all the hormones are kind of balanced out." Jace offered. "Come on, I'll make you something to eat. How about some toast and tea?"

"All right," she agreed.

Clary nibbled on her toast as she watched Jace expertly crack the eggs into the pan. He flipped them without using a spatula in a single flick of his wrist. Then he put the bacon in the pan. It filled the kitchen with a warm, salty, smell. Clary's mouth watered, she loved bacon. She also knew if she ate it, she would be sick again.

Jace brought his plate over to where she was sitting. He smiled at her. "Are you sure you don't want any?" He asked looking guilty.

"No it would be a bad idea." Clary answered. "I'm going to go up and take a shower and get dressed."

Jace nodded. "All right, I'll finish and clean up. Maia and Bat should be here by then."

Clary eyed him suspiciously. "Maia and Bat?"

He nodded. "They're going to show us where it happened."


	15. Chapter 15

Clary woke to the smell of bacon cooking. She got up and dressed quickly fighting the growling in her stomach. When she got to the kitchen she saw Jace expertly flip what looked like an omelet in the frying pan.

"Well when we get married I definitely won't starve." She said smiling at him.

He turned around and grinned at her. "You're eating for two. Sit down."

Clary did as he ordered and he slid the omelet onto a plate that sat on the table alongside a big platter of bacon and some cut up apples.

"Coffee?" He asked.

"Just some tea please." Clary replied.

Jace nodded and walked over to the cupboard retrieving a mug and a box of tea. He filled the teapot and put it on to boil before taking a seat across from Clary.

"How are you feeling?" He asked eyeing her.

"Tired, hungry, but good." Clary said taking a bite of the omelet.

"I'm glad." He replied. "You look better."

Clary put a few of the apples on her plate. "When are Maia and Bat coming?"

"They got here earlier; they're scouting around to make sure everything is safe." Jace replied.

"Did you make them breakfast?" Clary asked.

Jace nodded, "that's why I had to cook more bacon. Those werewolves can really put it away."

"No one eats as much as you do." Clary teased.

"You will once you get further along in your pregnancy. You just wait!" Jace retorted. "I'll have to make you three omelets in the morning."

The teakettle whistled bringing Jace to his feet. He walked over to the stove and poured water in the mug. He placed it in front of Clary.

Jace grinned. "Well you must have been hungry, you vacuumed that omelet down!"

Clary looked down her plate was empty except for the apples. She blushed. "I guess I was."

He bent down to kiss her forehead. "That just means our baby is healthy."

The door opened and Bat and Maia walked in. Clary could smell the lilacs that were in bloom. She loved waking up to that smell when she visited the farm.

"Hi Clary!" Maia said waving to her.

"Maia! It's so good to see you!" Clary said getting up and walking over to her.

Jace turned to Bat, "Are we good?"

Bat nodded. "So far, I don't smell any demons."

"Good we're just finishing up, we'll be ready in about fifteen minutes if that's all right." Jace replied.

"Take your time." Maia said. "I could use some more bacon."

"Help yourself!" Clary said gesturing to the plate of bacon.

Jace frowned. "Just leave enough for me."

Clary leaned against the counter. She suddenly felt very lightheaded.

"Are you all right Clary?" Maia asked.

"Yeah, just a little lightheaded. I probably got up too fast." She replied.

Jace was suddenly at her side. "Clary, you should sit down." He said wrapping his arms around her.

Clary nodded. "All right, just for a minute." She agreed.

She collapsed into Jace's arms.


	16. Chapter 16

The room blurred around Clary, she saw the angels on the ceiling they were moving and dancing in the clouds. She screamed as a pain tore through her body.

"Clary push." Isabelle's voice urged.

"Isabelle…" Clary murmured as the pain subsided.

"I'm here, your baby's coming. You need to push." She said appearing as if in a haze in front of Clary.

"No…I…I'm only three months…" She began as another pain tore through her.

"Push Biscuit…" Magnus ordered taking her hand.

"Jace…" Clary groaned.

"I'm here my love." He said appearing above her. "Our baby is coming…."

Another pain tore through Clary's body sending her spinning into blackness. The last thing she heard was a baby crying.

Clary's eyes fluttered open. The angels were above her, but they were motionless now, their colors faded with age. She moved her hand down to her stomach; a rough calloused hand caught it. As the room came into focus Jace appeared above her smiling widely.

"Hello sleeping beauty." He said reaching down to brush a stray hair from her face.

"I had the strangest dream," Clary whispered. "Everyone was telling me to push and that our baby was coming."

Jace frowned. "Oh my love, it wasn't a dream. Our babies were born, a boy and a girl."

"Babies, what are you talking about, Brother Jeremiah said there was only one."

"He was wrong," Jace replied. "He didn't sense the second one, because it was behind the first."

"Jace, how could nine months pass? I don't remember them." Clary asked.

"When we went to the farm you collapsed." Jace began. "There was still demon metal in your system. It made its way to the baby, you were bleeding. If we hadn't have acted as quickly as we did you would have died."

"Jace," Clary said frantically, trying to push herself up. She was overcome by a wave of dizziness.

Jace eased her down onto the bed. "Rest Clary, your little body is weak."

"Jace how, how could nine months have passed?" She begged.

"After you collapsed we called for Magnus, he put you in a state of extended sleep. We kept you and the babies strong with tisanes and potions. It was the only thing we could do."

Clary stared at him. "You put me in a coma?"

"If that is what it's called," Jace replied. "Then yes."

"Jace, where are they?" Clary choked. "Where are our babies?"

He smiled. "They're fine, Iz and Magnus are fussing over them right now."

"I want to see them." Clary said wearily.

Jace bent to kiss her forehead. "If you promise to rest." He murmured. "I will bring them to you."

Clary nodded, closing her eyes.


End file.
